


God I Hate Thursdays

by yikshuontheroad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 1:, 2:, 3:, 4:, 5:, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Fingering again, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs again, Caring John, Case, Childbirth, Confessions, Dirty Talk, Dorms, Dreams, Embarrassment, Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, Hesitation, Hurt, John is a Sex God, John is a Sex God... in his fantasy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining Sherlock, Possibly Unrequited Love, Post-Season/Series 03, Rimming, Roommates, Serbia - Freeform, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Fantasy again, Sexual Tension, Sherlock is a Mess, Sudden realization, Talking, Tea, Teenlock, Torture, Uncertainty, Unilock, Writing of Explicit Material
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:43:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikshuontheroad/pseuds/yikshuontheroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>存原创文，各章独立成篇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 无题

**Author's Note:**

> 各篇的标签按顺序分别列在全文Additional Tags和每章之前的Notes里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原写在[CIP的匿名接力PWP楼](http://allsherl.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=63&extra=page%3D1)里。前文部分提要：SH跟头骨、麦哥、莫教授分别滚过床单，而且麦哥曾用监控看见SH抱着头骨自慰。具体见原帖。  
> Rating: E  
> Relationship: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, (implied) Sherlock Holmes/Skull, (implied) Mycroft Holmes/Sherlock Holmes, (implied) Jim Moriarty/Sherlock Holmes  
> Additional Tags: Dirty Talk, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Begging, John is a Sex God, Sherlock is a Mess

“头骨是你的朋友，”John轻声说，食指深入到第二个指节。“这就是你会跟‘朋友’做的事？”

  
微微颤抖的Sherlock攀住John的肩膀，面色潮红，双眼已经失了焦。“John……”  
  
“Mycroft给我看了那段监控，”John面色平静道，声音却危险地低了下来。他扭转手指——真紧——逼出侦探一声喘息。“头骨不是一个合格的朋友，你不得不自己探索，嗯？把你修长的、小提琴家的手指插进身体，努力想找到……”他的指尖已经探到了那儿附近，Sherlock则为此不安而兴奋地扭动着身体，呼吸粗重。John按上室友的前列腺，那么准确，那么剧烈，Sherlock全身猛地一颤尖叫一声，扬起头颅，美妙的颈线暴露无遗。  
  
“努力想找到这儿，”John继续说。Sherlock的手指死死掐进他的肩膀，这感觉只让他更加兴奋——身体更加兴奋，头脑更加冷静，不知从何时起他有了这一特质。他为眼前的景象痴迷——他聪明骄傲不可一世的室友正在情欲的浪潮中浮沉，轻喘，呻吟，身体处处泛着红色，时时像琴弦一样绷紧——但他同时又沉着地分析着情况，盘算着怎么样能把身下的人完全逼疯。这不难，他技术高超，咨询侦探又对性爱渴望至极，简直像发情的动物。“John，”Sherlock呻吟着。  
  
“你找到了你的前列腺，”医生接着说下去，声音很低，蛊惑的意味如此浓重。“你开始不断地刺激——”手指再次狠狠地按住那一点，Sherlock身体一僵哭喊出来，他的声音入耳真是美极了。他肯定在John肩膀上掐出了痕迹，不过没有人在乎。Sherlock的阴茎抽动着再次渗出一股前液，流过已经整个润滑的器官在他自己的腹部漫出一片，有一些淌到了床单上。John持续挤压他的前列腺，毫不留情，Sherlock高声呻吟夹杂着哭喊，抬起臀部迎合着John。  
  
“你自己是这么做的吗？”John问。  
  
“哦……是的，John，是——嗯……还要，哦——更多……”  
  
“更多？”  
  
“是的……”  
  
John在他喘息的间隙加了一根手指，轻松找对地方，两根手指在前列腺上夹在一起，微微用力一挤。  
  
侦探全身猛地绷起来，内壁紧紧绞住John的手指。“John，”他扬起头喊道，高潮席卷过他的身体，带来一波又一波颤抖。John咬住他的脖子，舔舐那里美妙的曲线，他能感到Sherlock的精液也打湿了自己的腹部，疯狂，滚烫。  
  
最终他看了看Sherlock紧闭的双眼，半开的嘴唇，又低头望向那一片狼藉，他还未离开的手指，还有对方昂扬的器官。  
  
“有个真正的朋友总是很好的，”John的口气轻松随意，带着点好笑和毋庸置疑——军官腔调。“因为你全身发软，却已经又硬了。”  
  
Sherlock闻言突然扯开了眼皮。他的眸色较平时更深沉，眼睛里泛着点血丝，水汽迷蒙。“John，”他央求，“你可以进来了，进来——”  
  
John用粗暴的吻堵住了他的嘴，一边把手指从他体内缓缓抽离，带出一根细细的银线。他们分开嘴唇，再次粗喘起来大口向肺里灌进空气。  
  
“你想让我进入你，”John说。  
  
“噢——是的，”Sherlock的声音有些发颤。  
  
“你想让我填满你，驾驭你，想让我抓着你的屁股深深插入……”他看到Sherlock的身体明显地抖了一下，所谓“运输管道”此时满载着的是欲求。“你想让我狠狠地操你，让你忘记一切，停止思考，让感官支配你，好满足你永无穷尽的欲望。”  
  
John轻柔地握住侦探的阴茎，拨弄起那些褶皱。Sherlock倒抽一口气，不自觉地向上挺动。“是的，”他叹息一声说道。“求你。你可以——唔——做任何事，只要你想，但是求你，进入我。”  
  
“当然了，”John说。“任何事，因为你会乞求我能对你做的一切。Sherlock，你只向欲望臣服。”  
  
“不错的演绎——哦……”John伏下身子把他的阴茎从底部舔到顶端，他的话也只能滞在喉咙里。没关系，反正他被情热支配时吐出口的大部分都是胡言乱语。“再来一次，John——嗯——对……”  
  
“我知道，”John又上下舔过几次才微微偏开头说，他的呼吸喷在Sherlock的下身，又引起一阵颤抖。“你在床上从来都学不会节制。我知道你和Mycroft上床，你舍不得放弃被填满的感觉……”他埋首在他的双球之间吮吸一下，获得了绷紧的大腿肌肉和高亢的呻吟。“……还有深度。他告诉我对你不用做太多润滑，你的身体时刻都准备好要迎接冲撞。”  
  
“你——你们还讨论这个？哦……”  
  
“Mycroft告诉我，你永远都不会满足。”John说着含住他的前端用力一吸。他已经按住了侦探的腰臀，否则一次剧烈的弹跳势在必行。Sherlock仰起头，嘴是张着的，起初却没有发出任何声音。John没有放开他，用舌尖挑弄，用口腔缠裹，Sherlock终于啜泣起来。  
  
“John，”他断断续续地哭喊，自己都不知道自己在说些什么。“哦——J-John，我需要你，我——嗯啊……”  
  
“你是咸的，”John突然放开他。  
  
“不——回来，求你，”Sherlock的声音颤得厉害，“求你……”  
  
“告诉我你想要什么。”  
  
“求你……”  
  
“告诉我，Sherlock，你知道只要你说了我就会照做。”  
  
“舔、舔我——啊……”  
  
“像这样？”  
  
“对，就这样——嗯——而且你可以，呃……再那么吸……嗯嗯！”  
  
John终于在他即将高潮时放开了他。他把Sherlock弄得一团糟，双颊绯红，头发蓬乱，满脸泪痕，更别提沾满唾液和前液的腹部、分身，而且这个Sherlock还在动听地央求着他进入自己任意索取。  
  
尽善矣尽美矣。  
  
“你想让我折磨你吗？”John轻声问，把自己的阴茎对准Sherlock的后穴打着圈挑逗。“就像Moriarty那样。我撞见了你们，你的声音真美妙。”生理性泪水在Sherlock面颊上流淌，他唇间泄出止不住的轻吟，一脸迷离，抬起的臀部在向医生苦苦哀求。“你想让我狠狠地操进来吗？那么迅速地充满，占有，索取，带你深陷，带你迷失，像没有明天似的，给你最彻底的疯狂？”  
  
“哦，是的——是的！”  
  
John挺身进入他的那一刻他再一次哭喊出John的名字达到高潮，身体仿佛定格一般保持着拱起的姿态，如同一张绷紧了弦的弓。他连带着收缩的后穴绞住了John的分身，John能感觉到那儿的灼热，潮湿，辨得出润滑剂的粘稠感，当然最重要的还是Sherlock几乎要把他糅进身体的非凡紧致。Sherlock终于从激烈的高潮中逐渐恢复，John抚摸着他的身体，感到肌肉在自己手掌下逐渐放松。Sherlock倒回床上，双眼紧闭，深呼吸，John似乎能听见他突突的心跳声。  
  
“他们都占有过你，”Sherlock最后睁开眼睛深深望向他时John说，随着话音钳住了Sherlock的腰。“现在轮到我了。”  


 


	2. 入梦来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 那漫长的两年里Sherlock每一个梦都有John陪在身边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写给@神夏深夜60分(原po已消失)的题目“嘿你知道吗我昨晚梦见你啦”。  
> Rating: T (for mentions of torture)  
> Additional Tags: Episode: s03e01 The Empty Hearse, Serbia - Freeform, Torture, Dreams

回到贝克街。

听到这几个字的时候他背上的鞭伤火烧火燎，皮肉绽开在冰冷刺骨的寒气中，异样煎熬。之前对那个行刑者用气声扯出的一串单词几乎用尽了他的精力。他粗喘着，冷空气灌入肺部带来刺痛，如同一把尖刀切入肋骨之间。呼吸很无聊，是的，无聊透顶，他却一直在为那一呼一吸挣扎。活下去的秘诀就是不要停止呼吸。他需要活着。他要粉碎Moriarty组织的最后一抹残余，离开塞尔维亚，回到贝克街，这一切都需要他活下去才能办到。活下去，回贝克街，回去找John，他活下去就是为了他。尽管连说话的力气都所剩无几，他还是挑起了嘴角。

那天夜里他一边接受伤口缝合包扎一边用刻板的声音把情报悉数告诉Mycroft，强忍着没有因为后背的疼痛而嘶声抽气。终于他来到卧房，其时已经临近破晓。从前不屑一顾的体面床铺和一夜安眠变成了奢侈，他安之若素，只是在匍匐到床单上缓缓降下重心时回想起了221B的长沙发，炉火——这里还真是该死的冷——，还有茶。

执行任务期间他尽量减少睡眠。他要保持清醒，他要提高警觉，更重要的是他不知道Baron Maupertius这类人物的宅邸客房会不会隔墙有耳，听见他的梦呓。他做的梦太多了。尤其是当他完成一项任务，拖着疲惫不堪（有时还要带上些伤痕，比如现在）的身躯，找到一处还能将就的居所略略睡上小半夜，他就常常会梦见221B。他记得清楚，梦得真切，在梦里他能读出书架上每一本书的标题，在凌乱的笔记里找到几年前的案宗，嗅见桌上伯爵红茶的香气。他在长沙发上惬意地躺着，背部完好无损，听见窗外的雨声和壁炉那边敲击键盘的声音，嗒嗒嗒，咔咔咔。然后John问他，“没有新案子？”或者，“晚饭吃什么？”有时候则是说（恼火地），“别把人体器官放进微波炉！”

自从离开伦敦他就没再做过实验。莫大的遗憾。

他阖上眼睛时想了想在自己梦中出现过的其他场景，其他事。穿过一条又一条暗巷追逐嫌犯，痛骂苏格兰场的白痴们，用中餐法餐意餐款待一下自己的味蕾。John一直都在，跟在他身后狂奔，无奈地听他吐出刻薄言辞，边吃饭边和他说笑。他无法控制自己的梦境，总是担心Moriarty会突然现身把John掳走，伤害他，就像之前那次一样。梦境散去，他倍感失落地睁开双眼，同时又觉得安慰：John在伦敦，John很安全，他在保护他。这个念头让他微微松了口气，却也使他的心脏猛地提了一下，他不知道原因。他只能沉默地起身，借着黑夜的遮蔽匆匆行路；他的思维宫殿里设了一台计时器，计算他还有多久能回到贝克街，两年，一年，六个月，三个月，三个星期。

哦。

他发出一声几不可闻的叹息，把脑袋埋进柔软的枕头。他手机里存着一条短信，“我昨晚梦见你了。-SH”从未发出，这是自然，那么多次他想联系John最后都克制住了自己的冲动。也许他可以亲口告诉John。更可能的是他什么都不会说。两年，他离开伦敦两年，风餐露宿，遍体鳞伤；他甘之如饴，完全是为了保证每次梦醒时自己都知道John绝对安全，为了那瞬间的轻松，或许也为了随后不知名的钝痛。罪犯，恶斗，任务，情报，严刑拷打，死里逃生，摧毁，睡梦，伤疤，下一站——很多事John不需要知道，有他记得就够了。

够了，Sherlock。

晨光熹微时他沉入梦乡。


	3. Home to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我一直在想。我不知道是什么原因，你——这里——竟然更像一个家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: G  
> Relationship: John Watson/Sherlock Holmes, John Watson/Mary Morstan  
> Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mary Morstan, Greg Lestrade, John Watson's daughter  
> Additinal Tags: Post-Season/Series 03, Hurt, Childbirth, Case, Sudden realization, Love, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tea, Talking, Confessions, Uncertainty, Hesitation, Ambiguous/Open Ending  
> BGM: There Is a Light That Never Goes Out by The Smiths or by Noel Gallagher

他抬手叩了三次门，没有动静。他等了那么一会儿，不长，街道上的熙攘穿过空气与玻璃远远潜入房间，但是窗帘遮住了光线，屋内一片昏暗，他只能勉强辨出沙发上平躺着的那副身体。他又叩了三次。

“Sherlock，”他说。

话音落下的那一刻他以为自己不会得到回应，Sherlock不愿意见他，视他为无物，把他删除了，或者，死了，旧伤复发，——这念头的确荒谬，一阵恐惧却扼住了他的喉咙。所以当那个黑乎乎的身形动起来时他几乎可闻地喘了一口气。

“John，”Sherlock说。他的声音仍然又低又深。他只是匆匆朝门口瞟了一眼就站起身，理了理外套，大步走开去拉开了窗帘。John这才知道他穿着全套西装，然而光着脚。

“我带了中餐外卖，”John顿了顿说道。“你最好穿上拖鞋。”

厨房还是乱极了，仿佛无论世界怎么变，它都会保持这个乱糟糟的状态永远不变。John唯一一次看见真正整洁的——或者说，光秃秃的——餐桌是在Sherlock回到伦敦那段时候。那有多久了？上帝，这么快就过去了一年多？

Sherlock捏起一块幸运饼干时John打破了餐桌上的沉默。“你自己应该记得吃东西的。”

Sherlock含含糊糊地应了一声，看了看他，见他也在看自己（这个发现其实没什么作用，John一直在看他），朝他一笑。“我还能猜中纸条上的句子，你信吗？”

“信。说吧。”

Sherlock端详着手中的饼干，半晌没出声，最后却还是说道，“算了。他们换了供货商。”

John不知道该如何回答，只是看着对桌的男人掰开饼干，让纸条落在桌子上白白受冷落。他觉得Sherlock憔悴了很多。鬈发没有整理，脸上有细纹，肤色苍白更甚于从前。时光在Sherlock Holmes的身体上刻下了痕迹，他曾一度以为这不会发生，Sherlock Holmes简直是古老戏剧里走出来的妙人儿，青春永驻。

在这么多他不愿回想的事情接连发生以后，John仔细望着面前的Sherlock，感觉面前的形象又从伦敦的迷雾中清晰了起来，只是泛着疼，就像刚被擦破皮肤，红红的嫩肉露出来，被冷风磨得粗糙，生疼。

 *

John轮休时去贝克街走了一趟，当时Sherlock正在做实验，戴着护目镜。John坐在自己那张失而复得的专属沙发上，面颊埋进手掌，心不在焉地听着身后酒精喷灯的声音。

“你可以多接些案子，”不知过了多久John说。

“意义何在呢，”Sherlock回答。

 *

线路接通，Sherlock的声音立即传来：“手术室？”

John深吸一口气点了点头，接着才想起来，“对。”

片刻间两个人都没有说话。然后Sherlock说，“她会没事的。她们会没事的。”

“我知道，”John闭上眼睛向后仰着靠上了椅背，医院里冰凉又硌人的椅子。“我知道。”

他举着手机坐在过道里，灰瓷的地面，白瓷的墙瓦，快步来往的护士，浓浓的消毒水气味。医学院，工作，阿富汗回来之后的诊所，医院无疑是他最熟悉的环境之一。他是一名医生。他把Mary照顾得很好，即使后来他们在一起时对话越来越稀疏，对去年发生的一切更是闭口不提。他像一个再合格不过的丈夫兼准父亲，不加班，不在外逗留，早早回家。他包办早晚餐。他陪Mary做呼吸和肌肉练习。他领Mary出门散步。尽管他们在一起时气氛越来越古怪，他依然坚持这么做，直到离预产期还有三周时Mary受不了了。Mary告诉他（这是他们多久以来的第一句跟妊娠期还有女儿无关的话了？），“你可以不用一直跟着我。我不应该占用你所有的时间，有些怪。”

普通夫妻这么做，John厌倦地想。他离开卧室的第一件事就是打开酒柜痛饮一杯威士忌。酒精，他需要酒精。不要医用酒精，谢谢，谢谢您。

“我给Harry打了个电话，”John说。这有点没话找话。“她一会儿就能来。”

Sherlock嗯了一声。

“告诉我，她最近还在酗酒吗？你总是知道。你每一次都他妈的说得这么准。”

他知道Sherlock不喜欢听他咒骂。

Sherlock沉默着。

“噢，”John重重地叹气。“噢。好吧。好吧。”

“John，”线路那头的人说。

“没事，”John用没拿手机的微颤的左手揉着眉心。“呃——你来吗？我是说，如果你现在不忙的话。我不知道你又在做什么实验——手指头什么的——，或者你最近接案子了吗？我之前跟你说过的，你接案子了吗？”

“John，”Sherlock回答。手机里的他听起来声音有点模糊，有点哑。“你想让我去吗？我现在没事。这在于你。”

John想了想女婴的第一声啼哭，医师的口罩，头发被汗水打湿、几乎立刻就会睡过去的妻子。他会在意识迷离的Mary的面颊上吻一下。这太过于家庭化了。

他又觉得，自从认识Sherlock，他人生中每一次大事都有这位独一无二的顾问侦探在场。甚至大部分都跟Sherlock很有渊源。找到室友，丢掉拐杖，泳池与死亡威胁，目睹自己最好的朋友坠楼而亡，求婚被最好的朋友的死而复生破坏，婚礼，夫妻决裂。真不平凡。

不不不，John Watson，只有耄耋老人才会把往事倒嚼一遍又一遍。

“我不知道，”他最终说。

Sherlock似乎并不感到惊讶。

“你知道我更喜欢发短信，”他说。“我不认为你会改变主意，不过你若是需要自然还是可以来电。”

“唔，”John应道。“等一下……你知不知道这个？一个婴儿发出第一声笑的时候，笑声会碎成一千……算了。你准是删除了。”

停了一小会儿才有回音。“我想是的。”

“没关系，”John说。“没关系。”

“她们会很好的，”Sherlock说。

“我知道，”John说。

 *

Sherlock终于接受了委托人的预约。John接到短信时在和Mary吃午饭，卧室里的女儿睡得正香。他对着手机愣怔片刻，抬头就迎上Mary的目光。

“我——”他说，“我下午出门走走。”

Mary应了一声。

“可能不会回来吃晚饭，”他又说。

“回来就买些尿布，快用光了。”Mary说着收了自己的碗碟，没有再看他。

 *

他们见了一个委托人。也可能是两个，因为John在起居室门口撞上了告辞的Mycroft。然后他们一起去了委托人（没什么积蓄的女学生）与人合租的公寓，她买廉价首饰的店铺（店主很不友好），珠宝鉴定所（“天哪，先生们！”）。Sherlock告诉她自己有一些信息需要查证，他们就与她分手，回了贝克街。John泡茶，Sherlock发了几封邮件。

“所以是怎么回事？”John问，把茶递给他，然后坐在了沙发上。

“拍卖行的样品被掉包了，店主的儿子糊里糊涂把东西卖了出去。我在查那家店和拍卖行的关系，很快就会有结果，”Sherlock说。

“不像是你挑的案子。”

Sherlock不置可否地啜着茶。片刻后他问，“你和Mary怎么说的？”

“什么？”

“来找我。”

“我说我要出门。”

“最好告诉她。”

“……也许。”

“你不应该对她说谎。”

而你是最没有资格和我这么说的人，John想。他没有回答。

他们又沉默了很久，接着Sherlock给John展示了自己正在做的实验。冰箱里有好几盒摆放得整整齐齐的小白鼠，当然是死的，John不知道这是否该称为“进步”，Sherlock提到一宗实验室案件又抱怨Molly那里暂时没有可征用的尸体时他竟然心领神会。

_看看你对我的影响。_

John一个寒颤，被Sherlock注意到了。Sherlock挑挑眉毛，他耸了耸肩。

他们一起吃了晚饭，话也不太多。John说了几句女儿的事，她即使醒着也很安静，他们给她起名字时考虑过用Mary但最终放弃了云云。Sherlock的评论也都比较平和。Sherlock告诉他Mrs Hudson很期待他们一家登门拜访。当然了，房东太太喜欢大家都聚在一起的快活劲儿。Sherlock对Mycroft加以控诉，语气比起以前稍有缓和。后来Sherlock开始演绎推理其他食客，他们这才一起发笑。

“记得去超市，”告别时Sherlock提醒他。他过了几秒的反应时间才记起Mary的叮嘱。Sherlock对他眨眨眼——夜色仿佛霎时间生动起来——，“别忘了。她爱你。”

_你也爱我。_

John如同被人当头棒喝，恍恍惚惚地自己往家的方向走了一条街，回头远望时Sherlock已经不见了。

 *

Sherlock帮苏格兰场破了一起案子。Greg告诉他的。此时离John上次和Sherlock见面已逾一星期，他们零星发过一些短信，没有说到案子的事。Greg看出他的错愕，特地补充强调：“他自己来的。不寻常，嗯？”

“也许会越来越多吧，”John苦笑道。“我家里有两个姑娘要照顾。”

“辛苦啊，”Greg说。“都辛苦。诊所什么时候重开？”

“下周。”

“嗯。小家伙什么时候受洗？”

John叹了一口气。“不知道……我们不知道要不要给她施洗。Mary说可以预约在复活节。我不知道要——我现在不信教。”

“唔。也不好办。复活节的预约可能满了。”

John悄悄松了口气，虽然他没有去想原因。下半场球开始，Greg又要了支啤酒（“谢谢，我就不要了，”John说），他们把注意力重新转向屏幕，时不时骂几句这个混乱的操蛋的一线队员伤退无数的赛季。

 *

_你看见了却没有观察。_

John开办公室储物柜的手僵了一下。

_你没有观察。_

 *

有时候他会想Sherlock。

很久以前他会想如果Sherlock还活着他会不会搬回去，如果Sherlock还活着Sherlock现在可能在做什么。什么都可能。后来他想下班后或者轮休期间要不要去找Sherlock。起初“要”这个答案占大多数，接着Sherlock帮忙把他的婚礼打点得井井有条——现在想起来仍然匪夷所思——，等这个问题再次跃入他脑海时他只是把自己重新投入病历或通俗小说或Mary的怀抱中不再管它。再后来，乱了，一切都乱了。那是怎样的几个月。Sherlock康复后他鲜少登门，他在不遗余力又一言不发地尽自己作为准父亲的义务。他们偶尔短信联系。John又开始在公寓里想他了，几乎和那两年一样频繁，泡茶的时候，看电视的时候，躺在Mary身边的时候，只是想的内容有所不同罢了。

_你看见了却没有观察。_

如今他得出了Sherlock爱自己这个结论，晚得可怜。那些证据，有的他记得很清楚，有的他记得很模糊，他甚至不知道其中一部分究竟是不是他神智不清时的幻觉，但那些事他都回忆过不止一次，即使他想把那一切都忘得一干二净。曾经有过几次他察觉到了什么，他记得他们躺在楼梯上的呓语，他在婚礼上没有勇气对上的Sherlock的视线，Sherlock举着双手缓缓跪下的背影，那些微妙的触动或被喜悦或被震惊掩饰过去，他不曾想过Sherlock会为自己动心。也可能他制止了自己这么想。他不知道。他真的不知道。就仿佛他不知道在Sherlock身上刻下伤疤的那两年发生了什么，他不知道子弹射进胸腔的疼痛。

有时他躺在床上，听着Mary的呼吸声一边望向天花板，想着爱一个人的感觉。有时他会闭上眼睛投入睡神的怀抱。有时他会再也睡不着。他知道Mary浅眠，现在这让他感到不自在。他很想起来喝杯酒。

 *

“亲爱的，你想要一个教父吗？”他一个人逗女儿时这么说。“一个高个子的。”

婴儿眨了两下眼睛，眼皮阖上了。

“我没有和他说过这件事，”John低喃。“我不常见他。你也没见过他。我希望你见到他会喜欢，至少不要讨厌他。你出生时他本可以来的。”

她睡着了。笑声的碎片睡着了。

 *

“我不知道，”John说。Sherlock披着晨衣，双手交叠，就这么幽幽地望着他。

“我不知道怎么会这样，”John顿了顿说，语气比他设想的要柔和，语速也很慢，或许这是因为他胃里装着一杯热茶，暖融融的，他整个人都有些昏沉。“我为什么下班后老是要来找你，你现在案子接得那么少。我们就坐在这儿，大部分时候什么都不说。冬天可能更宜人些，壁炉里点上火，噼噼啪啪的。已经四月了。”

Sherlock兴致缺缺地往沙发里陷得更深。

“雨停了，”John自顾自继续道。“我以为今天还会继续下的。我之前想着请你当她的教父，没和你说过，你大概早就料到了。不知道你会不会同意，我猜你会，所以我根本没有问。我也不知道要不要给她施洗。”

他们又沉默了一会儿。日落时分的起居室光线愈发黯淡，街灯从窗帘缝隙隐约透过来，没人愿意起身去开灯。

“有一次，”John说。“去年的事，我从摄政公园走过来，站在对街看着二楼的窗户——没打算看太久，一会儿就要回去了——结果看见窗帘抖了一下。当然是你。我离开的时候就在想，我应该上来讨杯茶。”

“现在你来了，”Sherlock说。“再不喝茶就凉了。”

“我想不通怎么会这样，”John说。“我怀念你和221B，简直要疯了。甚至不是以前的你，以前的这幢房子，就是现在，我怀念被我有意无意避开的现在的你和221B。起居室和厨房乱得要命，你在楼上卧室的柜子里塞了些古里古怪的玩意儿……当然了，你连小白鼠实验都有了。我一直在想。我不知道是什么原因，你——这里——竟然更像一个家。”

Sherlock的凝视仿佛有重量。

“这在于我，是吗？”John问。

“这在于你，”Sherlock轻声说。“你知道我讨厌重复。”

John突然笑了。一开始是微笑，然后他竟然摇着头忍不住笑出了声。Sherlock也笑了，他的笑声那么低沉。

“晚饭时间，”最后John说。“你仍然会告诉我你不饿？”

Sherlock哼了哼。

“那我们可以再坐一会儿，什么话都不说，”John说。回答他的是一片沉默。他对这个答案感到久违的满意，不再想别的事，专心辨认另一张沙发的轮廓；随后那轮廓也融在满室混沌的黑暗里，辨不出了。

他叹息一声，声音很轻。


	4. Caught in the Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock在宿舍自♂娱♂自♂乐，被室友John逮个正着。羞愤的Sherlock毅然决定分居搬出去，可是……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Characters: Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Sebastian Wilkes  
> Additional Tags: Teenlock, Unilock, Dorms, Roommates, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Sexual Fantasy, Misunderstandings, Love Confessions, First Meetings, First Time, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Anal Fingering, Oral Sex, Anal Sex, Caring John, Pining Sherlock, Mutual Pining, Embarrassment, Fluff, Fluff and Smut  
> 卷子大一囧大二。

Sherlock面朝墙躺在床上，蜷着腿。他支愣着耳朵听身后几步之遥的John整理东西的声音，听他收拾了桌子再把训练服装好。John去阳台拿鞋子的时候他想，不，停下，Sherlock，这是 _错_ 的。

“Sherlock，我要去训练了，”John穿好便鞋说。这是他材质最软的一双鞋。“你睡着了吗？”

Sherlock盯着面前剥落了一点儿白灰的墙，一动也不动。他感觉John在看着自己。 _哦天哪，他脖子后头的汗毛都竖起来了。_

“你确实应该多睡一会儿，”John嘀咕道，放轻了拿包、出门、把门带上的动作。“咔”的一声，门关上了。

Sherlock一骨碌就翻身坐了起来，手指开始飞快地解自己的衬衫扣子。房间里暖气开得很足，他觉得自己浑身汗涔涔的。 _总算。_ 再过几分钟他就要 _爆炸_ 了。

今天是星期四。星期四意味着John会有一整个下午的橄榄球队集训，Sherlock也结束了前半个礼拜的实验，他会一个人留在宿舍里。这不是他第一次在这个格外受上帝保佑的日子取悦自己了——他从和John搬到这个双人寝一起住的第三个星期开始就没间断过。公共淋浴间总让人过于紧张，他在宿舍的时候（并不多，因为他把大部分时间花在了图书馆、实验室和餐馆）John又总是陪着，只有在这个时候他才既有时间又有心情躺在自己的床上悠然自得来上一发。

但今天不一样，今天他想快一些，他太 _激动_ 了。他把衬衫长裤丢到一边，穿着内裤平躺下来，右手食指中指的指甲紧挨着划过他已经硬起来的左侧乳头，然后毫不留情地捏了一把。他发出一声喘息，右手将乳头捻在三根手指间揉捏，左手隔着平角裤抚摸自己的长度。那黑色的棉布上已经湿了一小片。“操，”Sherlock小声骂道。

第一次是临时起意。那天下着雨，橄榄球队的训练却风雨无阻，他突然想到了John在雨中的样子，训练衫淋得湿透，贴在John身上，令他健壮的体格一览无余，还在腹肌上堆叠出了几条褶皱。那画面犹如电击一般让他颤抖，他又想了一遍，又想了一遍，接着Sherlock发现自己硬了。有好一会儿他希望那股欲火能平息下去，但天不遂人愿，他又绝对不要去淋浴间解决——高中时他就发现自己在临近高潮时腿会软得站不住——，就闭着眼睛在床上把自己打了出来。完事儿以后他心想，绝对不要有第二次，这是错的，至少John从没在宿舍里自慰过，他知道，他这样做似乎很不公平。但是他同时也清楚，一定会有第二次的，还会有第三次，第四次。他可没有John那样定期和女友（以前）或炮友（最近一个半月）解决生理问题的条件。

而现在，Sherlock担心的事情发生了，周四的兴奋仿佛生物钟一般已经成为习惯，他在被自己的欲望牵着鼻子走。

他把脱下的短裤扔到被子上，又把已经很乱的被子往床脚踢了踢。他双手在胸腹胡乱揉搓，没过一会儿又开始舔舐吮吸自己的手指。他支起膝盖，阴茎硬硬地贴住了他的肚子，流下几滴液体来。Sherlock用湿漉漉的指尖从双球之间轻轻划到阴茎顶端，带起身体一波轻微的颤抖。他试过两三次前列腺按摩，前两次都不太舒服，第三次很美妙，他还想再来几次。但是今天就不要了，他又用手指细腻缓慢地在阴茎上反向划出一道线，左手掌根则搓着乳头，从鼻腔里带着嘤咛呼出一口气，今天他不会坚持太久的。他在手掌中揉弄了几下自己的双球，然后把指尖抵上铃口，挑了一下，被刺激得发出了音调很高的呻吟，更多的前液流了出来，一些滴到他腹部，一些顺着他的阴茎往下滑。Sherlock终于把自己握在了手里，他叹息一声，说：“John。”

如果是John握住他，如果是John爱抚他，如果John在亲吻他，吻他的嘴唇和锁骨，舔弄他，舔他的耳后和腰侧，如果John在打开他的脚腕，对他露出灿烂又柔和的微笑……Sherlock一边撸动自己一边想象John对自己缠绵缱绻。但是当John进入他的时候，那就立刻变得不一样了，John的身体矫健有力，他的坚定近乎暴虐，Sherlock感觉到疼，但更多的是亢奋，亢奋得浑身发颤。这个想法使他渗出的前液更多了，其中的一小股——他感觉得那么清楚——从他的阴茎流下，双球之间流下，顺着他的臀缝， _哦上帝_ ，那几滴玩意儿流过了他的后穴口，麻痒得厉害，他立即颤抖起来，大声呻吟。一个人干这事儿还有一个好处就是他想怎么哼哼就能怎么哼哼。Sherlock觉得自己的后穴在不由自主地收缩，那点儿前液落到了床单上，能感觉到贴着他的尾椎洇成一小片湿痕。也许有一天John会怀疑他为什么每个礼拜四都要换床单。他现在在乎不了。他的头脑放松到没法思考。

现在他的阴茎已经很湿滑了，他两只手都在阴茎上动作，左手松松地握着阴茎上下滑动，右手又去捏他的睾丸，再把根部的皮挑开来回抚摸。他看向自己的下身，左手动作慢了些，右手转而去轻触那粉红色的头部，原本断续的低吟几乎变成尖叫。“John，”他说，喘着粗气，开始两只手一起撸动整个长度，觉得自己要不了几分钟就会到了。“John，”他闭上眼睛呻吟，脑袋垫在枕头上猛劲儿朝后仰，下巴抬得高高的。“再快些，John，摸我，哦，嗯嗯嗯……J-John……啊……”

正当Sherlock Holmes在呻吟中即将攀上了高峰时，门被打开了，他还没来得及收住唇中刚溢出的一声John，心里已经恐慌一片。他本能地想伸手拽被子挡住自己，但是被子已经被他踹得太远了。他把慌乱的目光移向门口的那一刻，心里只有一个念头： _这下全完了。_

John目瞪口呆地站在半开的门前，一手提着装备包，一手还扭着房门钥匙。那么短的时间，没有出汗，今天的训练取消了。 _竟然该死的取消了。_ Sherlock还是以最快的速度把床脚的被子拉过来盖住自己，紧接着才发觉之前自己扔到被子上的黑短裤顺势在空中划过一道弧线落在了地上。 _真他妈的画龙点睛啊。_

John突然间回过神来。Sherlock自然没有看见他涨红的脸，因为他把自己整个脑袋都蒙住了。John又尴尬又焦急：“对不起，Sherlock——我真是——对不起，对不起，我过一会儿再回来。”

门又被关上了。Sherlock没有动弹。两分钟之后门口响起了钥匙串的声音，很响亮的叮叮当当——John刚才忘记收钥匙，现在折回来取，动作紧张得几乎笨拙。又过了两分钟Sherlock才把被子从面前移开。他低头看着自己的身体。头发凌乱，皮肤汗湿，脖子到胸膛的一片潮红还没有褪去，最可悲的是他的阴茎还挺立着，红红的，丑丑的。而且从门口的角度看得见他臀缝间流下的湿线，即使John可能并没有注意到这个细节。这就是以后John想到他时脑海中将会浮现出的第一个画面了。而且John听到了Sherlock念他的名字。他没法再住这儿了。这么多年以来唯一一个能接纳他、包容他、喜爱他、甚至让他对某个具体对象产生了性冲动的人要撵他出去了。他不可能再找到一个室友了。

但是他还硬着。于是Sherlock做了他人生中做过的最贱的事情，他还是把自己给解决了，这回幻想的是John从门口进来以后直接扑过来操翻了他。高潮之后他瞪着天花板，脑子里一片白茫茫。

_至少你没在他床上干这事儿。显然还有救的吧。_

他早该知道和John住一间寝室会糟糕透了的。白痴。

*

房间的隔音效果很好，他太沉溺于自己了，John穿了底子最软声音最小的鞋，John担心吵醒“睡着”的他特地没发出脚步声和钥匙声……可是不管怎么样错过John回来的踪迹是 _不可饶恕_ 的。现在情况已经无法挽回，当天晚上Sherlock就自觉去了Greg家。

他和John就是在Greg家认识的。那时还是暑假，Sherlock受不了和回家短期休假的Mycroft住在一起，跑到伦敦去Greg那儿住下了。Greg没有意见，只要他开派对时Sherlock装聋作哑就行。那个晚上Sherlock就躺在沙发上，双手叠成塔指尖撑着下巴，把周围昏暗流离的灯光和嬉笑的年轻人一股脑给屏蔽了。John Watson就出现在那个时候，他走过来拍拍他，问他要不要来一杯潘趣酒。

他不要潘趣酒，其实他比较想来支烟。不管怎么说，他跟John聊了一会儿，发现对方并没有大部分人那么无聊。John高他一级，是校橄榄球队队长，正在急切地寻觅一个室友。作息规律，无不良嗜好，有女友（就在厨房那边，金色长发昨天刚修过，正因为一个笑话大笑不止）。Sherlock同意了，和John交换了手机号。

开学之前他大概给John发过几千条短信。每当Greg被他烦得受不了，他就会去找John。他未来的室友并不是每一条都回复，不过有时候他们能连聊几个小时。

后来有一次，他吃了几口Greg叫的外卖以后正要回房间，Greg说：“又要去找John聊天吗？嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿。”

Sherlock回头看他，眉毛拧在一起。“你什么意思？”

“John都跟我说啦。你们等开学就要在同一个房间里搅成一团，那画面还真挺美的。”

“他有女朋友。”

“暂时而已，我还能不知道他？再说他也没那么直，嘿嘿，嘿嘿嘿。”

“那还用你告诉我，”Sherlock哼了一声就走到自己住的客房，“啪”一声把房门关上了。

大概祸根就是从Greg那几句话埋下的。简直是造孽。

除掉清洁用品，Sherlock带了三天的换洗衣物。每周日晚上都是John的猎艳时间，Sherlock会等那个时候回宿舍把所有东西搬出来，然后写转宿申请。一点儿不用给John添麻烦。

Greg给他开门时惊奇地问：“你和John吵架啦？”

Sherlock没说话，只是把Greg口袋里的烟给顺走了。

*

第二天下午John在实验室门口堵住了他。他本想躲回屋里去，但已经来不及了，John瞧见他以后立刻急匆匆走了过来。

“Sherlock，”不等他开口John就说。“我周末要回家一趟——叔叔的葬礼。”

Sherlock有些吃惊。这是John第一次在双休日回家。确实是葬礼，John的表现完全符合，不过这大概也给了他一次逃开Sherlock的机会。

“好了，我一会儿得去赶火车。Greg和我说你昨天是在他家睡的，这个，唉，听着，你完全可以回寝室住，好吗？我说真的，”John揉着脸颊。“没关系。真的没关系。我知道这有点儿尴尬——我都不知道该怎么说了——我不介意。真的。”

Sherlock见鬼似的看着他。John又说了几句乱七八糟的玩意儿，门锁啦暖气啦，就快步离开了，Sherlock还在走廊上发愣。 _这是什么意思？_

John不可能不介意，何况Sherlock不认为自己还有脸在他身边住下去。可是John不是一个会撒谎的人。人类啊，他一点儿也不明白。John Watson还要比其他人更难明白一些，他既正直又混沌，Sherlock从来都弄不懂他。

那天晚上Sherlock独自一人去Angelo’s下馆子，以前周五晚上他都是和John一起来的。现在John大概在火车上，扭头想看清窗外糊成一团的暮色，大多数时候却只看得见自己的脸在玻璃里的倒影。他突然觉得自己明白了John的意思，John不介意自己回家的这两天Sherlock住在宿舍里，那对他没什么影响。这是为了 _友谊_ 。至于以后会怎么样，Sherlock想想就受不了。

他接受了John的“不介意”回到宿舍，却没能得到多少睡眠。大部分时候他都是躺在床上干瞪眼。诚然，现在也是一个人待在这里，但他一点兴致也没有。他必须承认，John去训练时他能自己在床上嗨翻天有一个原因就是John不久就会回来，带着汗湿的头发和明亮的眼睛，拿换洗衣服准备去冲淋浴时会冲他笑。现在就不一样了，等John回来他大概立马就要卷铺盖走人。

天一亮Sherlock就起床去了图书馆，一路脚步虚浮，鬼魂一般在十二月初的校园中飘荡。当然，现在他还不能死。明天才是大限之日啊。

*

房间里一片黑咕隆咚，John以为Sherlock不在。开了灯他才看见Sherlock背对着自己站在阳台门前，心爱的黑呢大衣裹得严严实实整整齐齐——嗯，跟上次他在宿舍见到他的情境完全不一样，但John Watson你这么想有些不太合适——，几个鼓鼓囊囊的行李包在地上摆成一排。他的桌子柜子架子和床都光秃秃的。

嘿。John觉得自己没反应过来。“Sherlock，你怎么……”

Sherlock转过身来盯住他的眼睛。“尽管知道自己必须离开，我觉得还是道个别好一些，”他用刻板无波的声音说。

“你把我搞糊涂了，”John皱着眉头说，一边放下旅行提箱关上了身后的门。“你为什么要离开？发生什么事情了吗？”

“哦天哪——John！我知道你不好意思说，可是不要和我装糊涂。我当然要离开，我没办法再住下去了。”

“但是——啊，”John恍然大悟。“我周五走之前跟你说的话你都听见了吗？那天的事儿我真的不介意。”

“说不定我介意呢，”Sherlock冷冷地说。

John一时语塞，但很快就继续道：“拜托你不要走，要不然我真是……”

Sherlock面无表情地看着他。

“不不，我想说的是……真的不会有什么影响，好么？我们还会和以前一样。去年有一次我在训练结束后碰见Bill在——咳。结果也没怎么样，我和他还是……总之我们一起住的这段时间各种情况都不错，为那么一件小事搬出去不太值得。”

“小事，”Sherlock眯起眼睛。“告诉我，John，你刚刚看到我时没有想到我全裸的样子吗？”

 _不仅全裸而且硬着呐。_ John当然不会傻到这么说，然而Sherlock已经从这一刹那的犹豫里把他看穿了，嘴角弯出一个平常代表着“我就知道我没说错”的讥讽弧度。

“好吧我承认，但只要过一段时间——”

“你怎么还不明白？”Sherlock恼火地说。“不是 _你_ 的问题！是我。 _我受不了。_ 我受不了你想到我的第一个画面是那样。我这个学期一直都加倍注意我的衣着，虽说主要是出于习惯，但也有一定原因在于我不希望你看到我难看的一面。我从来没因为别人这样做过。现在那些努力全都白费了。你没办法再和以前一样对待我，本来我就给你找了一堆麻烦，而现在我令你尴尬无措，而且你会越想越觉得我恶心，因为我趁你不在时想着你自慰，我将要高潮时念的是你的名字，你只有疯了才会愿意继续和一个觊觎你的人住在一起；这些念头都被你知道了，我也没办法对你一如既往，我会不由自主有一种讨厌的罪恶感，虽说现在已经够罪恶的了。我们为什么不直接借此分开，给对方省省处理这事的时间呢？这是最好的选择。”

半晌John才把自己的声音找回来。“这么说你……真是在念我的名字啊？”

Sherlock嘴唇紧抿成一道线。“我以为这个你一定能判断出来， _Three Continents Watson_ 。”

John却对他微笑了。“我来告诉你为什么不要分开，”他说。“你的确给我找了不少麻烦，也让我尴尬了一小会儿。但是我不觉得你恶心，更不觉得你难看。我觉得你很美，”他顿了一下，Sherlock并没有打断他，接下来他说的话就要带着风险了。“而且你在床上的样子很美。你这样喜欢着我，我荣幸极了……我也很喜欢你。”

Sherlock惊讶地睁大眼睛，把John盯得死死的，想看对方是不是在撒谎。John的意思他明白，但他不敢相信。

John的声音很温和。“那天下午，场地被学校临时征用，我回来的路上以为你还在睡着，所以开门以后真的吓了一跳。我听见了那声‘John’，但我想了很久，都不敢确定你到底是被突然回来的我惊住了，还是在想着我。我多么希望能是后者！当时的你是很美的，之后我却一边后悔因为吃惊和尴尬没能仔细观察，一边痛恨自己的想法。Sherlock Holmes，第一眼看见你我就觉得你美得要命。你是怎样的想要我，我也就是怎样的想要你，开始时间也不一定就比你迟。我和Kitty分手的一个原因就是她发现我心猿意马——虽说也有她自己的问题——，然后我每个星期都去酒吧找姑娘，想知道自己到底是什么想法，但她们都没有你给我的感觉。你漂亮，孩子脾气，容易无聊，激动起来却疯疯癫癫的，每天你整个人都在发光。我真是喜欢你。”

John一步一步走近他，他呼吸不稳，感觉自己的身子在微微发抖，半是因为狂喜，半是因为怀疑。他张嘴想说什么，但是没找到合适的单词，又把嘴巴闭上了。

“我要吻你了，”John在他面前说。

Sherlock没有动，所以John右手越过衣领搭着他的后颈把他的脑袋按下了一些，嘴贴上了他的。John没有用舌头，只是含住他的上唇，松开，再含住他的下唇轻轻吮吸了一下。接着John退开了。

“这个保证足够了吗？”John笑着问。

Sherlock终于讲得出话时声音在抖。“这是真的？”

“真的。”

“哦，”Sherlock小声说。于是John又吻了他。John舔湿了他的唇瓣，捧住他的腮。Sherlock试探着搂住了他的背。“好的，”John贴着他的嘴唇说。他吮住Sherlock的下嘴唇时Sherlock也在小心翼翼地吮着他的上嘴唇。他们吻了一会儿，一定只有几分钟，但Sherlock原本绷紧的身体放松了，眼皮也阖上了。当John试着用舌尖探进Sherlock的口腔，Sherlock出于惊讶嗯了一声。 _天哪，他真青涩。_

“让我来，”John轻声说。Sherlock睁开眼睛看着他，那一对青玉似的眼珠子头一回离他这么近。Sherlock双唇间打开了一道缝，John的舌头就侵入进去，匆匆刷过他的齿列，找到了他柔软的舌头。

_和我共舞吧。_

Sherlock触电一般浑身战栗，却很有勇气地将舌头迎了上来。John技巧性地在口中逗弄他，引着他的舌头腾挪，舔他的上颚与牙床，很快Sherlock就被吻得直哼哼，腿有一点点不稳。John没有间断这个吻就把自己和Sherlock的大衣脱下扔到了Sherlock光秃秃的床上，等他把Sherlock放开，后者喘着气、双颊酡红、嘴角带着水痕的模样真是漂亮极了。

John把Sherlock拉到自己的床边坐下。“我们会进展到哪儿？”Sherlock问。

“不知道，但是你觉得不舒服可以随时叫我停下，”John说。

但接着Sherlock主动贴了上来，抱住他的肩膀，趁他发愣的工夫舔进了他的嘴。这家伙学得可真够快。他们舌头纠缠到一起难解难分，像是在搏斗一样。John把Sherlock缓慢推倒，半伏到他身上，在他口中模拟吞吐。等到John把嘴唇移到Sherlock的右耳垂舔弄，Sherlock呻吟了出来，浑身猛一阵颤抖。接着Sherlock用他那夹着气声的低沉醇厚的声音说，“John，我硬了。”

上帝啊。这话直接作用在了John的下身，他本来有些蠢蠢欲动的阴茎立刻精神抖擞。如果Sherlock喜欢在床笫间说下流话，那绝对是双倍三倍十倍的妙。

他脱下了他们两个人的鞋袜，在窄床上调整了舒服的姿势，吮了Sherlock另一边的耳垂，然后开始向下舔舐轻咬。Sherlock的脖子与锁骨真是造物的恩赐，美丽而且敏感；Sherlock也并不压抑自己的喘息和轻声呻吟，隔着牛仔和衬衫John能感觉到他的硬度——与此同时Sherlock一定也能感觉到他的。John故意挺了一下腰，随之而来的Sherlock惊呼令John突然之间有些急不可耐。

“把衣服都脱了，”他说，嗓子干得厉害。他舔了舔嘴唇。

Sherlock毫不犹豫地坐起来和他一起脱了衬衫，到裤子时手就有些犹豫了。脱到只剩短裤，Sherlock停住动作，不太确定地看着John。

“脱光，”John挑起眉毛说。这命令式的语气让Sherlock的阴茎搐动了一下。他慢吞吞地把平角裤滑下光裸的双腿，露出挺立的勃起，想蜷起腿遮蔽一下John的视线，但是John轻轻扣住了他的脚踝。“别，”John说。“你这样很漂亮。”

Sherlock呜咽一声把脸捂住了。

John自己飞快地把长裤内裤全都剥光，回到床上把Sherlock压在身下。基督呀，这次是 _肌肤相亲_ 。他的阴茎蹭过Sherlock的，两个人一起呻吟出声。他亲吻Sherlock的胸膛，Sherlock的手毫无章法地在他背上乱抓。接着，John把他一粒乳头含入口中。Sherlock哆嗦着弓起背，婉转的叹息使人情迷。John悄悄把左手探下去，抚摸过Sherlock滚烫的硬度。“John！”Sherlock叫道，努力把双眼对焦到John脸上，蓝灰绿里迷蒙着水雾。

Sherlock觉得自己可能不会坚持很久。John一边吻他一边坚定地摆弄他的阴茎，他只能喘息连连，大脑一片眩晕。他觉得自己的脸烫得要命，脖子也一定变成了粉色。John的手法的确比他自己高超一些，但是由另一个人爱抚自己的感觉真是太不一样了，太 _丰富_ 了，他感觉自己的身体绷成了一张弓。John的手指滑过他的会阴，他仰起头才发觉自己在尖叫。

“还要，”Sherlock的声音高得不真实。“要更多……”

Sherlock早就打开了双腿。John开始从他锁骨间的凹窝向下一路亲吻，Sherlock似乎知道了他要做什么，但又有些不敢相信。他支起上身看着John不说话，John对他微笑。他已经要吻到肚脐了，Sherlock在那附近滴下了一小滩透明的前液。

“我之前没这么做过，”John说。“如果有问题就叫我停下，好吗？”

Sherlock点点头。

John一垂下头就在他的顶端舔了一道，Sherlock立马呻吟一声倒回了床单。 _天哪，那种感觉！_

“没事吗？”John关心地问。

“没事，没——继续，继续！”

John的舌头慢悠悠地从他根部滑至顶端，再偏一下角度滑回去。来回几次以后John松松垮垮地把顶端勾进嘴里，按照自己喜欢的方式舔了他的小系带。Sherlock的声音可真是甜。Sherlock不自觉地锚紧了身下的床单，生怕自己这艘小木船被欲望的海浪打翻。当John用舌尖在他马眼附近轻柔地打圈儿，他抖得跟筛糠似的，已经开始啜泣了。

“John，哦，John，”Sherlock努力想把语言能力找回来。“哈啊，我，我可能……嗯嗯……马上就——就要到了……嗯啊！”

John舔着他流出的前液，说：“那就来吧。”他用嘴唇圈住Sherlock的阴茎，在舒服的长度上来回滑动，接着试探地轻轻一吸，Sherlock就到了。他高声呻吟，浑身战栗，John把他白色的精液大部分都吞了下去。味道说不上多精彩，但至少不讨厌。

“John，”Sherlock呜咽着说。他的身子在床上软成一滩水，John爬回去吻他，他柔顺地张开嘴，任John在此中千回百转，不知归路。

“还好吗？”吻了一会儿之后John问。Sherlock点点头，但是又朝下身使了个眼色：“但是你还没到。”

“唔，我们是得想想办法，”John说。

Sherlock搂着他的腰。“如果你想的话，”他轻声说。“你可以进来。”

John的眼神霎时间火辣异常。“你确定？”他压低声音说。

“当然，”Sherlock的微笑带着狡黠。“我一直都在想你对我这么做感觉会怎么样。”

“哦……好吧我也想过，”John笑着摇头。“你觉得你还能再硬起来么？”

“我们可以试试。”

John做了个深呼吸。“那好。我们用谁的润滑剂？无论如何都得去包里拿一筒。”

“我没有，”Sherlock说。

“什么——你没有润滑剂？”John看着身下眼睛明亮的年轻人。“是因为不好清理吗？”

“嗯，”Sherlock仰起头偷了一个吻。

“那也没关系，”John在他唇边微笑。“我去找。”

John从旅行提箱里把润滑剂和保险套翻出来，要回到床上去时看到Sherlock正在抚弄自己软绵绵的下身。“Sherlock Holmes，”他说。“你真是个美人儿。”

Sherlock的脸颊本来就泛着粉红，所以他不确定他有没有脸红，但他听见Sherlock笑了一声。他的手加入了Sherlock的手，轻柔地拨弄，缓慢地撩拨。“那天我看见你，”John说。“我觉得你的阴茎漂亮极了，形状，颜色，长度，我都喜欢。你的手上下滑动，敏捷又狂乱。我喜欢你被汗打湿贴在脸上的头发，喜欢你头向后仰露出来的修长的脖子。而且，”他把声音放低，很有诱惑力地说道，“我喜欢你的老二一个劲儿渗前液的样子。”

Sherlock挺挺腰，重新半勃的阴茎在他们两个人的手里进出。“你可以准备我了，”他说。“还是说你要继续废话下去啊？”

John觉得Sherlock是在害羞，Sherlock知道自己真的是在害羞，但不管怎么说John拿过枕头退到了他两腿之间，垫好他的屁股，用手肘支撑自己，开始在手指上涂润滑剂。“我先用一根手指，”John说。Sherlock扭动几下表示同意。

John用湿黏的食指试探性地滑过Sherlock的会阴，那附近的肌肉立刻都绷紧了。“放松，”John一边按摩一边说，“放松。”而后他把指尖抵上Sherlock的后穴，在穴口画圈，等Sherlock做好身心准备。接着，他把手指戳了进去——天哪，他真的在对Sherlock做这个吗？不是做梦？——，越过那一圈肌肉，迎上最初的紧致火热。

“操，”John忍不住感叹了一句。他的嘴再次找到了Sherlock的阴茎，印上一个个湿吻。Sherlock呼吸急促起来，但没说什么，John就继续把手指推进去。Sherlock很紧，但他深入到一个半指节、试着抽出一些再插进去时能感到他在努力放松，而且Sherlock在调整呼吸。“好孩子，”John说。“我们得给你多用些润滑剂。”

他退出来加润滑剂，再用手指插入时顺滑多了。“我来试试找你的前列腺，”他说。Sherlock哼哼两声表示同意。John徐徐把手指向前推，刚过第二指节时突然碰到一块地方，Sherlock尖叫起来。“哎哟！”Sherlock说。“你用力过猛了。”

“对不起，对不起，”John把手指拔出一些，有些不知所措。

“你轻一点，”Sherlock喘着气说。“从旁边贴着探过来。”

John照做了，这次大概是对的，因为他指尖的感觉很轻，Sherlock的呻吟很美，而且Sherlock说，“还要，嗯嗯嗯，John，还要。”

Sherlock的阴茎已经完全挺立了，修长美观，因为已经高潮过一次的缘故并没有太多前液渗出来。John又开始从他双球间向上舔，一边用食指在他前列腺外的肠壁有节奏地从深处向浅处轻刮。他抬头看了一眼Sherlock，后者双眼半闭，表情梦幻极了。

“我要加手指啦，”John说。

“嗯嗯嗯，”Sherlock说。

中指也就慢吞吞地、有些艰难地挨着食指探了进去。John停了一会儿，Sherlock一适应新的手指就自己抬起屁股要他继续，John一瞬间简直想把手指抽出来直接自己上。虽然他早就兴奋了，但是Sherlock在他嘴里高潮之前他靠经验调整呼吸和体位，绷住还没什么问题。可是现在，他两根手指插在Sherlock身体里，Sherlock在他身下扭动，眼前的景象直教他硬得发疼。

John两根手指在他身体里戳刺，微微撑开他的甬道，Sherlock在喉咙里哼哼。但是当他同时用两根手指在前列腺的位置轻轻刮擦时Sherlock的音调达到了前所未有的高度。“哦！”Sherlock的身子几乎要弹起来，John连忙用右手臂压住他。“John，你的手，给我，”Sherlock呻吟着说。

尽管在用右手臂压着身下的人，John还是挪挪位置把右手递了出去。Sherlock原本握着床单的手一把把他的手攥得紧紧的，手心里都是汗。他安抚地捏捏Sherlock的手，两根手指又开始动作。Sherlock背拱得那么高，虽然看不见，John还是想象着他眼珠因为剧烈的快感上翻的模样。哎啊啊。

Sherlock的后穴已经很松软了，他手指的抽插完全没有障碍，而且抽出来的动作能带出靠近外侧的一点点粉嫩的皮肉来。第三根手指顺利进入，反复搅动，他动得比之前快多了，也就听见了水声。

“啊啊，John，”Sherlock说。他屁股抬在空中，还抓着John的手，正在调整呼吸。“你可以进——哦——进来了，我好了，嗯啊啊。”

John如释重负地呼出一口气。他一手扩张Sherlock一手拉着对方，下身几乎就没怎么受照料，忍得很难过。他抽出手指，把保险套戴上，顺便握住自己撸了几下，发出几声叹息。Sherlock正在有一下没一下地抚摸自己，等John把注意力转回来，他自觉把双腿打开一个很大的角度，手收回头顶抓住了床头的栏杆。

“我看起来和那天一样吗？”Sherlock看着他问。

“你比那天更美，”John回答。

Sherlock若有所思地唔了一声。John趴在他身上让他们的阴茎在一起磨蹭了一会儿，Sherlock眼帘半垂，咬着下唇。John又吻了几下他的胸膛，把挺立的阴茎对准了他准备充分的穴口。

“就从正面吧，”John嘶着嗓子说。“可能会疼，但我会很小心的。我想看见你。”

“好，好，我也想看你，”Sherlock喘着气说，尽管John觉得他并没有在看自己，他的眼神很迷离，不知道在瞧着虚空中的什么东西。

“Sherlock，”他柔声唤他。Sherlock把眼睛闭上了，说，“吻我。”

John在他饱满的唇上印了一个吻，但是没有加深。他一手扶着自己，一手掰开Sherlock的臀瓣——圆滚滚的很肉感，白得像玉一样——，终于把自己送进了Sherlock的身体。他推进得很慢，深入一分就停一会儿，弯下身子吻Sherlock的脸颊和嘴。Sherlock面上身上都覆着一层薄汗，香艳非凡。John进入几厘米，等Sherlock适应了就开始清浅地抽送。那儿的湿热紧致感觉好极了。

“疼吗？”John问。

“不疼，”Sherlock哼哼着说，两腿圈住他的腰，脚腕在他尾骨上方交叉。“你快点儿。”

John继续进入他，感觉柔软的甬壁紧实地包裹自己，随着他一点点滑向深处从中央分向两旁。仿佛过了很久之后他进入了一大半，锚住自己，大口喘着气。准备工作做得还算不错，他想并没有造成什么创伤，Sherlock接纳得很好，但他不是很有把握继续下去。

“你要停多久？”Sherlock问，不过没什么不耐烦的口气。他也在喘息。

“等你习惯，”John咬着他的耳朵回答。

“我已经好了，”Sherlock马上回答。

“是嘛，”John笑着亲吻他的脸。“那让我再来亲亲你。”

Sherlock主动把他的舌头勾进嘴里，然后竟然开始无师自通地 _吮吸_ 。John怔了一两秒钟才投入进去，同时很慢很慢地把自己的阴茎抽出一些，再送进去。那滋味儿的确 _绝妙_ ，而且Sherlock缠着他的舌头发出呻吟，他能感觉到从Sherlock喉咙里的振动。很快Sherlock勾着他的两条腿就开始往里收，强迫他动得快些，还松开栏杆搂紧了他的肩膀。

“你用力，”Sherlock说。“我，嗯——我不怕疼。啊啊。我不疼。我喜欢你粗暴一点儿……用力啊。”

“粗暴一点儿”的说法立刻对John产生了影响。他还是不敢动得太厉害，但发现加力以后Sherlock的表现的确更享受了——提高的音调，拖长的尾音，抬起来迎向他的屁股。于是John逐渐放开了力量，Sherlock在他的越来越深的戳刺中高声呼喝。

“我不知道，我，嘶，能坚持多久，”John一边调整角度进入Sherlock一边咬着牙说。

“操他的，只要用力干我就——啊！”John一直在找的那个合适的角度终于来了，挺身时擦过了Sherlock的前列腺。他又对着那个位置冲下去，Sherlock流出了眼泪。Sherlock一定在他背上留下了抓痕，但他觉得那简直 _好极了_ 。他伸出一只手开始随着节奏快速在Sherlock的勃起上来回滑动，Sherlock为此全身剧烈颤抖。

“哦，哦！John！”Sherlock在他疯狂的、没入根部的插入之间哭喊。“对，就这样，就这——我，啊啊，我快——”

John自己也快到了。“来吧，”他咆哮道。Sherlock尖叫了一声“John”，攀上巅峰。对于连续的第二次高潮来说他射出的可不算少，持续时间还比前一次长得多。他张成O型的嘴唇，将要翻上去的眼睛，再加上他高潮时收紧的后穴和大幅度的颤抖，一起将John也淹没在欲望与快感的洪流中。

几分钟后，John Watson终于支起自己倒下的身体，把已经软下来的阴茎从Sherlock身体里轻轻抽出来。Sherlock还在过度敏感时期，因为他的动作呻吟出声。John把保险套丢到垃圾桶里，回过头来拨弄Sherlock乱糟糟的头发。他们都还在喘着粗气。

“有什么地方疼吗？”John关切地问。“你感觉怎么样？”

Sherlock长舒一口气，脸上露出一种懒洋洋的、迷醉的微笑（John差点儿就要再硬一次了……不过只是差点儿），睁开眼看他。“好，”Sherlock的声音轻飘飘的。“这辈子从没那么好过。比自己做好多了。”

“嗯哼，这就是给我的夸赞了，”John笑着吻他。“我真高兴。”

他们柔柔地接了一会儿吻。Sherlock说：“所以你终究还是每个礼拜天晚上都能找到人上床。”

“你是不一样的，”John认真地说。Sherlock抬头望着他。“回去参加葬礼的这两天我常常想起你。以前我对你的情愫确实让我有些困扰，我不知道我真正想要的是什么，对你又会不会长久。我还自己给自己找了那么多姑娘蒙蔽我自己的双眼，”他摇了摇头。“但是我看到你可能也渴望着我，接着立马就要跟你分开好几天——先是你躲着我，接着我又要回家……我站在我叔叔的墓穴前，满脑子竟然都是你。那时候我才真正明白，很多事情都可以导致关系破碎，但我希望连死亡这样的事情都不要把我们分离。我想和你在一起。就算是我自作多情，你不打算接受我，我也要尽力挽留你。”

Sherlock半天都没说话。最后他总算挤出一句，“那这算是超出预期了？”

“绝对，”John说。

“还算公平，”Sherlock故作镇定地说。“对我来说也是超出预期的。”

John又低头亲吻他。“我上了一个天才，Sherlock Holmes，”他大声宣布。“而且我非常喜欢他。”

“哦？”Sherlock挑挑眉毛，学着他的口气说：“我勾搭了橄榄球队队长，John Hamish Watson，而且我非常喜欢他的活儿。”

“哎哟，”John捅他。“把中间名去掉。”

“不去。”

“……我们一起躺在单人床上会不会有些挤？”

“我不要把我的床再铺一遍了。而且我们不是一起躺在床上，你现在趴在我身上。”

“我也没空躺下啊，不过还是对不起。”

“我不是抱怨。”

“那我们怎么办？”

“出去开个房？反正你每周末都这样。”

“……不想动。”

“……我也不太想动。”

“我开个房然后把你抱过去？”

“这段路我应该还走得动。我明天早上醒了以后可以学着给你吸一发。”

John的头差点砸到栏杆。Sherlock用看怪物的眼神看着他：“别告诉我你不想。”

“想，”John说，觉得自己的人生即将圆满。“我就是有点儿激动。啊。”

*

“John！”早餐时段他们两个人一前一后走进饭厅时Sebastian Wilkes大声招呼道。“我昨天在酒吧没看见你。难道Casanova打算从良了？”

“我大概换了一家店，”John耸耸肩说。

“哟，”Sebastian好像突然发现Sherlock一样。“大名鼎鼎的Sherlock Holmes，你何不告诉我们John昨天晚上有没有找点儿乐子呢？”

Sherlock不屑地瞥了他一眼。“John Watson昨天晚上成功地把一个人拐上了床，”他说。“你就没那么走运了。”

“而且是个大美人儿，”John补充，回头冲Sherlock挤了挤眼睛。Sherlock努力控制自己不要脸红，可惜从John促狭的微笑判断并没有成功。


	5. 无题2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: E  
> Additional Tags: Sexual Fantasy, Writing of Explicit Material, Anal Plug, Rimming, John is a Sex God... in his fantasy  
> 写在十二夜匿名肉楼，自娱自乐胡写向。。。

Sherlock，Sherlock。我轻声念你的名字，你在我怀中睁开了眼睛。  
  
第一次见面时你就使我想到米开朗琪罗的雕塑作品，苍白如大理石的皮肤，精致的卷发，优美匀称的身体。你使我想到卡拉瓦乔的某些画作，翩翩的青年，神情中的厌倦大于忧郁。可是你，Sherlock，你比那些艺术品更美。我低头看你的嘴唇，丘比特弓一般的嘴唇，仿佛熟透的果实，饱满丰腴，汁液香甜，刚刚被我吻开，尝遍，红色鲜艳夺目，肿胀微微隆起——塑像刻不出你双唇的软，油画绘不出你口腔的滑。我的左手捧着你的脸颊，大拇指抚着你那锋利的颧骨，你的脸现在泛着红，剔透彻底，这颜色是我赋予你的，用我热烈的亲吻和在你身上灵活探索的手；尽管我不懂艺术创作，我几乎能体会画家调出理想色彩的满足。你听见我的话语而睁开的眼睛是世上至珍，天与水在你眼中交织，天色暗下去了，晚潮泛起来了，我看见迷离的水雾，每一抹都是欲望。你全身赤裸地靠在我怀里，双手紧紧抓着我的背。越过你因情事而凌乱的头发我向下望去，你肉感的臀让我发了疯似的想要伸出手揉捏，甚至掐一下，我也许会爱死你的惊叫声。  
  
“你为什么要停？”你不满地皱眉，声音却远没有平日里强硬，我的左手似乎能感受到你声带的振动。“不要停。吻我，John，吻我。”  
  
我吻了你，但这远远不够。你闭着眼，在我压下去时把脑袋向上顶，你让我在你的嘴里深深地舔，舔到你的咽喉——你颤抖。我右手顺着你光裸的背滑下去，滑过你为了支起上身而弯成一个美妙的弧的后腰，握住我渴慕的你的臀瓣。我把你的臀肉捏来揉去，你打开双腿——那么修长的双腿——，让我的手指从你的臀缝扫过。啊，我摸到了什么东西。我把那个硬物朝你体内按了按，你呻吟了一声，害得我又多按了几次。我愿意整天整夜听你在我耳边呻吟，你叫得比教堂唱诗班的演出还好听。  
  
“你为我做了准备，”我声音沙哑地说，不由自主地舔了舔唇，尽管我的嘴唇已经被你我的唾液浸湿了。你对我沾沾自喜地抬起下巴，然后，你竟然扭了扭你那浑圆的屁股，既是在引诱又是在炫耀。我无法自控了。我把你从我怀里放出来，猛一用力把你的上身压下去紧贴床单，你粗声喘了一口气。我一个跨步就落到你两腿之间跪了下来。你貌似乖巧地趴在床上不动了，软绵绵的，我却要抬起你的屁股，把你的两条腿支起来，要你把你做的好事好好展示给我看。  
  
黑色的肛塞，大号，完美地夹在你的后穴里，只留了底座在外头。我慢慢地把它拔出来，听到几不可闻的黏湿的摩擦声音。你把自己准备得这么好，加了这么多润滑剂，最后随着“啵”的一声我把肛塞拔出来时透明液体还滴了几滴出来，因为太粘稠，在你后穴下拉出一道银线。你粉红色的穴口在空气中打开着，外围肌肉无意识地轻轻抽搐，想闭上这个湿润火热的通道，想咬合住什么东西，可是什么都没有。只有我，只有我能给你你想要的，只有我能控制你什么时候能得到，你可以乞求，但一切都要听我的。你可以求得好听些，婉转些，带些气声，或许我会网开一面。  
  
“Captain，”你突然说。“求你，我想要你。我为你准备好了，你可以直接操-操进来，用多大力气都好。求你，求你了。”  
  
我对这个提议很是心动，已经硬得发疼的老二在下身叫嚣着要享用眼前的盛宴，我脑子里却觉得有些索然无味。Sherlock，你的腿在抖，你的膝盖已经软到支撑不住把屁股抬在空中的动作了吗？床单上洇着一小块你的前液，你的腰那么软，你身上渗着汗水，你的手指掐着床单——今天新换的床单，我想它逃不过明天被丢进脏衣篮的命运了。我就要这样进入你，撞你的前列腺，让你哭喊着求我摸你的老二，求我让你高潮吗？我原本打算好好准备你，不紧不慢地抽插你的洞穴，让它在我的手指尖一点点打开。你的准备使我惊喜但也多少扫了我的兴，现在我想找些别的活动投入我的精力。  
  
我把你的腿拉开，让你的屁股落到床上。“你-你不愿意吗？”你有些失落地哼哼着。“我的洞那么湿……”  
  
好了，这话有些太动人了。下一秒我就用两只手掌扒开你的臀瓣，低下头在你的洞上舔了一下，那颜色实在是太可口。你埋头尖叫一声，声音被床单堵住了一半。  
  
“抬头，”我说。“不许-蒙住-你的-嘴。我要好好听听你能为我发出什么样的声音。”  
  
我看到你仰起头才再次俯身，暗暗希望你的脖子和肩膀能一直撑住你那颗装着无限智慧——虽然在床上毫无用武之地——的脑袋。我用舌头按摩你穴口周围绷紧的皮肤，感受那一圈结实的肌肉。你的洞穴还是半张着，我不费什么力气就能把舌尖小心地捅进去，我听见你在嘶声抽气。当我只在洞口附近轻轻进退时你呻吟了，我感受到一种莫大的愉快。我开始努力地把舌头推进去，一边舔着又黏又热的肠壁，想为下一寸长的舌头探好道路、腾出空间，我发现我把舌头往上方顶时你会喘气，往下方压时你会颤抖；你的呻吟声时断时续，常常在我把舌头退回来时发出。我耐心地舔弄，轻轻吮吸（你的声音，你的声音——我一定要录下来循环播放），渐渐地到了深处。我舌根僵硬，几欲痉挛，达到了探出的极限，只好前后摇晃脑袋，用那三两寸软肉尽可能粗暴地奋力从后面干你。你尖叫了，你的声调那么高。  
  
“嗯-J-John，”你的头脑迷糊了，你说不清楚话。“我-我……John——Captain，你快，啊~我要，我要你——”  
  
\---  
  
“你在写什么？”Sherlock突然从显微镜前转过头盯着John。John打了个寒战，几乎立刻把手里的钢笔和记事本扔出去。  
  
“呃——日记，”John结结巴巴地回答，心里已经骂开了。身上燥热难当，脑门冷汗连连，好一个冰火两重天啊呸。  
  
“我以为你只写博客，”Sherlock眯起眼睛。“原来你还保持着纸稿写作的习惯。”  
  
“时不时手写些东西可以减压。”我他妈可不想你用我电脑的时候看见我在写意淫——我他妈为什么会以为你做实验的时候注意不到我，我还以为有你在场的时候写这玩意儿更带感——好吧确实更带感——但是从今以后我他妈就要再小心不过地把这个本子藏好了甚至要销毁——妈的。  
  
Sherlock Holmes，侦探把目光重新转回显微镜下不知道什么装片时John Watson心说，我现在真是想狠狠操你一顿。鬼才要慢慢舔你。还是狠狠操上一顿就好。

**Author's Note:**

> 看着自己的文，心里默默重复：一棵树啊一棵树，你不是一个写文的人……我究竟为毛要存这劳什子的稿


End file.
